wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Taffyta Muttonfudge
'Taffyta Muttonfudge '''is a racer in ''Sugar Rush in the film Wreck-It Ralph, ''She is believed to be the third or fourth antagonist of the movie, but it is not decided. She is Vanellope von Schweetz's rival. She is a top racer in the game Sugar Rush, second to King Candy. Her candy theme is strawberry hard candy. She and Jubileena Bing-Bing are unlocked in the first track on Sugar Rush Speedway. Her signature kart is the Pink Lightning. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling. Official Bio ''Taffyta Muttonfudge: Serious Competition "The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush’s reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills." Appearance Taffyta is a young tan-skinned girl with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, a strawberry helmet, a light pink dress, brilliant red jacket, and pink and white stockings and sneakers. Her helmet has a green sun-shade and her collar is also green. She has cobalt blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a strawberry helmet similar to the one she wears while not racing, but with a pink visor while racing. Personality Taffyta is Vanellope's former rival and nemesis that works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. Under King Candy's rule, she acts rude and brash to others, particularly Vanellope. She is the ringleader of the Sugar Rush gang, so the other racers always follow her because of her abrasive personality. Since she's second only to Turbo, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she reverts to being more friendly and accepting. She is first seen on the racetrack, flaunting her abilities. When Vanellope uses Ralph's medal to enter the Random Roster Race, Taffyta is intent on getting Vanellope disqualified. She and the other racers are later seen bullying Vanellope in the junkyard, destroying the Likkity-Split and Taffyta pushes Vanellope into a mud puddle and is later chased off by Ralph along with the other racers. Near the climax, she and her friends see Vanellope in the race and try to sabotage her by lighting up cherry bombs to slow her down. Their plan fails, however, and they are the ones to fall out of the race. When Vanellope is later revealed to be princess, Taffyta apologizes for her behavior and the two become good friends. Memorable Quotes * (To Vanellope) "You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" Taffyta pushes her into a chocolate mud puddle. * (To Vanellope) "Oh vanellope, it's so... YOU, but you have to back out of the race (takes a lick from her lollipop)... yeah." * "The Glitch! Light 'em up, Candlehead!" * "We're so sorry about the way we treated you!" * "We don't wanna die!"-When Vanellope says she will execute those who were mean to her * "Stay sweet!" (Taffyta's Catchphrase) * "I'm trying... but, it won't stop!" * "The Glitch!" * "There's no way that I am racing with a glitch. Rancis, Candlehead, come on." * "Oh now I remember, she's our princess!" * "Yeah, well King Candy says glitches can't race." * "The rules are there for a reason Vanellope, to protect us!" * "Say I'm you, I'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving and I actually feel kind of cool for once, and then all of a sudden, Oh-No G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g -GLITCHING!" (rips the steering wheel off Vanellope's kart) * "You see, you're an accident, just waiting to happen." * "I told you, you're an accident waiting to happen! * What do those buttons do? from (One Sweet Race) * maybe next time Rancis but maybe never from (One Sweet Race) Trivia * Taffyta is sometimes thought to be the former tertiary antagonist of the first film, however, others say she is fourth. * Taffyta is the only racer to wear a dress underneath her racing jacket, while all the other girl racers wear a top with a short skirt. * Taffyta has dark brown to black eyebrows, which may suggest her blonde hair is actually dyed. * She is also the only racer to wear gloves besides King Candy. * Her candy theme is strawberry rock sweets, hard candies, and lollipops yet her name references taffy instead. * Her hair in the film is more white as opposed to the light blonde in production art. * She is rarely scene without her lollipop in her mouth or her hand. There are only a few scenes where she does not have it, such as when she dismantles the Likkity Split, in the random Roster Race and when Vanellope jokes about an execution. She is even sucking it when she drives her kart into position at the starting line. * Taffyta is the only racer known to wear makeup; when crying about being executed, mascara runs down her face. * Taffyta's plush smells like strawberries. * In Owl City's music video of "When Can I See You Again", one of the dancers is costumed and designed to look like Taffyta. * Her hat is similar to Strawberry Shortcake's. * Taffyta's hair on the official website appears wider and longer than it does in the movie and artworks. * The doll also seems to say some additional quotes, besides the ones from the movie. * Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Vanellope are the only Sugar Rush racers to have voice actors. * Her personality in the movie is very similar to Pacifica's from Gravity Falls, being a bully to someone else and is the leader of a group of other kids. *"Taffyta" is actually a portmenteau of "Tabitha" and "taffy". *Taffyta, alongside the other [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Rush_Racers Sugar Rush Racers], could be considered the second (bunch of) characters that redeems after a restorage, after Foxy Loxy from Chicken Little, if the last one was bad since the beginning of the story while the first ones were bad because a previous restorage, in this case, made by King Candy. *During the time of the film's release, Taffyta's voice actress, Mindy Kaling, used a promotional image of Taffyta as her Twitter icon. *Though her role in the film is relatively small, Taffyta is one of the most heavily marketed characters from the film. *The dress she wears seems to be made out of pink taffy. *At Felix and Calhoun's wedding Taffyta and the other racers are just barely seen in the back row. *She is mainly friends with Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead. *Her catchphrase is, "Stay Sweet!" *Taffyta Jubileena Minty and Vanellope are the only racers to be seen at Felix and Calhoun's wedding. *Her fans are discs of hard candy with faces and white bodies. *Taffyta's name is written in curly pink script on her supporter's stand. Gallery For images of Taffyta Muttonfudge, click here. Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females Category:Secondary Characters Category:Reformed Characters